1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to compositions for preparing graphene and methods for preparing graphene using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments of new materials are actively being progressed in various electronic device fields such as display devices and solar cells. Particularly, studies are being actively progressed on new materials that are capable of replacing indium tin oxides (ITOs) mainly used as a transparent electrode of an electronic device. Studies are being intensively made on carbon-containing materials among the new materials, e.g., carbon nanotubes, diamond, graphite, graphene, etc.
Particularly, since graphene is excellent in terms of electric conductivity and transparency, various methods for preparing graphene have been suggested. The methods for preparing graphene may largely be divided into mechanical methods and chemical methods for preparing graphene. The mechanical methods for preparing graphene may include methods for detaching graphene from a graphite sample using a scotch tape. The chemical methods for preparing graphene may typically include a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. The CVD method is a method of injecting a vapor phased carbon supply source into a container in which a metal catalyst is disposed, heating the container, and then cooling the heated container again to grow a graphene sheet on the surface of the metal catalyst.